I need air
by cuupcaake
Summary: Clary is at Pandemonium one night. Suddenly she feels as though she is charged with power. It is just the boy with the green eyes. Nothing else mattered. Just a different way of Clary meeting Jace for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Music was pumping. It felt as though the very ground was breathing with every thump, thump, thump of the bass line. Lights, looking like pretty constellations along the ceiling, along with lights that looked like lasers, it seemed as though there were individual photos being taken every few seconds. It was a whole other world compared to the busy streets outside. But the closeness of all the grinding bodies did not throw off Clary, in fact it made her feel more at home.

Someone brushed past her, she suddenly felt charged, like something had shocked her. She felt as though she could electrocute someone with just a single touch. She turned her head from side to side, moving along with the twisting bodies of other teenagers having a good time. She saw someone staring at her, his green eyes distinguishable even from across the room, his shocking blonde hair even more noticeable. She suddenly felt as though the breath had been knocked out of her chest. She needed air, but it did not feel as though she was breathing in oxygen.  
I need air, she thought.

The boy was still staring at her from across the room; he was flanked by no one, a loner, a loner who was literally taking her breath away. With an iron determination to find out who this boy was she started to make her way across the dance floor. She felt as though she was drowning in the sea of people, everyone thrusting up against her, pushing against her small body for just a small dance with her. Suddenly her mind clouded, it was just him, his eyes, his high cheek bones, his perfect nose, blonde hair, and his tall frame. It was the only thing she could think of. Everything else was blocked out, there were no lights, there was no pumping bass line, and there were no grinding bodies. There was just him, standing there alone from across the dance floor. She felt as though she was being consumed by him. It was hard to look anywhere else.

Enough, she thought. She started to shove the crowd; soon they caught on and parted like the red sea for her. Or maybe it was him, he was electrifying her anyway, why wouldn't he be able to part the mass congregation who were worshiping each other.  
She was face to face with him now. There seemed to be a burst of colour within his eyes, black, gold, blue, red, brown. She started to feel hot; there was nothing that could make this kind of thing happen. Maybe someone had spiked her drink, or maybe she took some pills, though she took none. This boy was real. He was making her feel odd, she was sweating, and she felt sick, but not the bad kind of sick.

Grabbing his hand, she felt her mind being taken over with his presence. She could not see anything but him, if the world combusted she would not have noticed. It was just him.  
'Who are you?'  
He smiled a wicked grin, 'you should rephrase that, I think you mean 'what are you?''

**Sorry, Jace isn't here just yet! **


	2. Chapter 2

His hands moved to her hips, tightening. He moved her closer. She could feel his heartbeat; he was moving his head closer to hers. She could feel the beating of her heart in her own chest, threatening to leap out of her chest. His lips, blood red, were so close to hers she could feel his hot breath against her face. He was not from this world; Clary thought to herself, he is too perfect. Five, four, three, two-  
'Let's go somewhere more _private' _the boy spoke softly in her ear.  
She found herself nodding assent to the boy's suggestion even though she was sure it would end badly. It was as if she had no control over herself. She _had _to be where this boy was no matter what. Taking her hand he marched them through the crowd with ease, and they both headed to the door marked 'PRIVATE'.

As soon as the old rusted door shut, his hands were on her. Clary gasped, affronted by the sudden touch and started to pull away. _Maybe I shouldn't leave. _She turned towards him again and this time her hands were all over him, reaching up his chest and around his neck. They were kissing; her hands were fumbling around his face, they were both at each other like animals. He moved his head down to her neck. She gasped. He bit her. She tightened her arms around his neck, and then suddenly, there was nothing there at all.

Through the swirl of golden dust a boy appeared, his hair black as night, and eyes a dark blue, nothing like she had ever seen. 'What did you do? I think I am on drugs' Clary stammered as she moved towards the wall of the small storage room.

She could hear a girl's voice in the background yelling. She whipped her head around wildly looking for something, anything that would make any sense, and not seem like something out of a movie. The boy with the blue eyes was staring at her. She felt naked, his stare undid her. Clutching at her head she tried to concentrate on the thump, thump, thump of the beat. He started to walk towards her.  
'Don't touch me!' Clary yelled through the music. _I'm going crazy_. She felt the herself stumbling, then she saw the floor rushing up to greet her as she fell, but she still couldn't help but notice a flash of gold as her eyes closed. _Not dust,_ she thought.

**Sorry, Jace isn't here again, and I am sorry it is short, and probably not as good as the first chapter. I will try to update more regularly. **

**Also in this, I have decided to make Alec the one who saves her. **


End file.
